Wyspa tajemnicza/37
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Powrót. — Rozmowa. — Cyrus i nieznajomy. — Port Balonu. — Doświadczenia. — Kilka łez wylanych. Nazajutrz 20 października o siódmej rano Bonawentura dopłynął szczęśliwie do ujścia Mercy. Cyrus Smith i Nab, zaniepokojeni przedłużającą się nieobecnością towarzyszów, już o świcie weszli na płaszczyznę Pięknego Widoku, skąd też nakoniec dostrzegli zbliżający się statek. — Dzięki Bogu! to oni! — zawołał Cyrus Smith. Co do Naba, ten zaczął z radości tańczyć, kręcić się dokoła, klaszcząc w ręce i wołając: — To oni, mój drogi panie! Inżynier mógł wreszcie dostrzec osoby, znajdujące się na pokładzie Bonawentury, i nabrał przekonania, że Penkroff nie znalazł już rozbitka na wyspie Tabor lub że ten nieszczęśliwy nie chciał zamienić swego więzienia na inne. Gdy statek przybił do brzegu, inżynier i Nab byli już tam. Cyrus, pozdrowiwszy ich, zawołał: — Byliśmy o was bardzo niespokojni! Czy nie spotkało was co złego? — Nie — odpowiedział Gedeon — wszystko poszło jak najlepiej. — Jednak — rzekł Cyrus — cel waszej wyprawy chybiony, skoro wracacie sami. — Nie, panie Cyrusie, jest jeszcze ktoś z nami. — Więc znaleźliście biednego rozbitka? — Tak. — Czy jest na statku? — Jest. — Któż to taki? — Jest — rzekł reporter — czyli raczej był kiedyś człowiekiem! Więc nic nie możemy powiedzieć o nim, Cyrusie. Reporter opowiedział przyjacielowi wszystkie przygody podróży, opisał mu wyspę Tabor, co na niej znaleźli, jak długo szukali napróżno biednego opuszczonego, w jaki sposób nareszcie znaleźli nieszczęśliwą istotę, w której już trudno dopatrzeć się człowieka. — I to do tego stopnia — dodał Penkroff — że nie wiem nawet, czy postąpiliśmy dobrze, przywożąc go tutaj. — Bez wątpienia dobrze, Penkroffie — rzekł żywo inżynier. — Ale ten nieszczęśliwy już zupełnie stracił rozum! — Być może — odpowiedział Cyrus — ale kilka miesięcy temu był takim jak my człowiekiem, a kto wie, jakim się stanie po długiem osamotnieniu ten z pomiędzy nas, który innych przeżyje? Biada temu, kto żyć musi zdala od ludzi, moi przyjaciele, widać jak osamotnienie może prędko pozbawić rozumu, skoro znaleźliście tego nieszczęśliwego w tak opłakanym stanie! — Ale skądże pan wnosisz, panie Cyrusie — zapytał Harbert — że ten nieszczęśliwy dopiero od kilku miesięcy stał się takim, jakim jest obecnie. — Ponieważ dokument, zawarty w butelce, był niedawno napisany, a nikt prócz tego nieszczęśliwego skreślić go nie mógł. — A może — dodał Gedeon Spilett — towarzysz tego człowieka, który następnie mógł umrzeć! — To niepodobne do prawdy, kochany Gedeonie. — Dlaczego? — zapytał reporter. — Bo w takim razie dokument wspominałby o dwóch rozbitkach — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith. Harbert opowiedział w krótkości, jakie spotkały ich przygody, gdy wracali do wyspy, i zwrócił szczególną uwagę na ciekawy fakt obudzenia się umysłu nieznajomego, gdy w niebezpieczeństwie przypomniał sobie, że jest marynarzem. — Bardzo słusznie, Harbercie, przywiązujesz tak wiele wagi do tego zdarzenia. Dowodzi ono, że ten nieszczęśliwy może jeszcze być uleczony, że tylko rozpacz doprowadziła go do stanu, z którego jeszcze w towarzystwie naszem otrząsnąć się może. Mieszkaniec wyspy Tabor okazał widoczną chęć ucieczki, skoro go tylko na ląd wyprowadzono, lecz Cyrus zbliżył się do niego, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i zwrócił na niego pełne słodyczy spojrzenie. Natychmiast nieszczęśliwy, jakby ulegając nieprzepartej sile, zaczął się uspokajać, spuścił oczy, pochylił czoło i stał się zupełnie uległy. — Biedny opuszczony! — rzekł ze współczuciem inżynier. Cyrus Smith, przyjrzawszy się uważnie nieszczęśliwemu, przekonał się, że istotnie w całej jego postawie nie pozostało już nic ludzkiego, lecz równie jak Gedeon dostrzegł w jego spojrzeniu pewne przebłyski rozumu. Koloniści postanowili, że nieznajomy będzie mieszkał razem z nimi w Granitowym pałacu, skąd zresztą trudno mu było uciec. Poszedł za nimi bez oporu, co dozwalało mieć nadzieję, że przy troskliwych staraniach może stać się kiedyś ich towarzyszem. W czasie śniadania, które Nab przygotował naprędce dla podróżnych, rozmawiano wiele o wyspie Tabor i o jej mieszkańcu, w którego twarzy, pomimo ogromnej brody i włosów najeżonych jak strzecha, inżynier dostrzegł charakterystyczne rysy Anglosasów. — Ale doprawdy, Harbercie, nie powiedziałeś nam dotąd — rzekł Gedeon — jakim sposobem spotkałeś się z tym nieszczęśliwym. Wiemy tylko, że byłby cię zadusił, gdybyśmy nie przybiegli w sam czas obejrzeć się, ten nieszczęśliwy rzucił się na mnie i obalił. Gdyby — Bo też i mnie samemu trudno byłoby opowiedzieć, jak się to stało. Zbierałem właśnie nasiona, gdy nagle coś ciężkiego zsunęło się z drzewa, rosnącego o kilka kroków za mną, i zaledwie miałem czas obejrzeć się, ten nieszczęśliwy rzucił się na mnie i obalił. Gdyby nie pan Spilett i Penkroff... — Rzeczywiście, moje dziecię, wielkie groziło ci niebezpieczeństwo — rzekł Cyrus — ale gdyby nie to, może ten nieszczęśliwy ukrywałby się przed wami, i nie zyskalibyśmy towarzysza. — Więc masz nadzieję, Cyrusie, że on odzyska jeszcze rozum? — zapytał Gedeon. — Mam — odpowiedział inżynier. Po śniadaniu koloniści przenieśli do Granitowego pałacu wszelkie przedmioty, z wyspy Tabor zabrane, z wyjątkiem trzody chlewnej, którą zamknięto w chlewach. — Panie Cyrusie — rzekł Penkroff, gdy na statku już nic nie zostało — trzebaby umieścić Bonawenturę w dogodniejszem miejscu. — Dlaczego nie miałby pozostać tu, gdzie stoi? — zapytał inżynier. — Bo tu połowę czasu stać musi na piasku, co niekorzystnie wpływa na niego. A dobry to statek, panie Cyrusie, wybornie stawiał się podczas wichru, który nas napastował w podróży. — Gdzież więc chcesz go umieścić, Penkroffie? — W porcie Balonu. Ta mała przystań, zasłonięta od wichrów skałami, wydaje mi się najodpowiedniejszą. — Dobrze, Penkroffie, zaprowadź Bonawenturę, gdzie uznasz, że mu będzie najlepiej, chociaż wolałbym, abyśmy mogli czuwać nad nim zbliska; dlatego też, skoro znajdziemy na to czas, urządzimy dla niego bliżej wygodną przystań. — Wybornie! — zawołał Penkroff. — Port z latarnią morską, tamą i dokami! A! panie Cyrusie, panu to wszystko przyjdzie z łatwością. — Tak, mój poczciwy Penkroffie, ale pod warunkiem, że ty pomagać mi będziesz, bo dotąd we wszystkich naszych pracach ty trzy części roboty bierzesz na siebie. Wróćmy teraz do nieznajomego. Zaraz w pierwszych dniach pobytu w Granitowym pałacu taka w jego powierzchowności i umyśle zaszła zmiana, że Cyrus i reporter zaczęli przypuszczać, że może zczasem powrócić do rozumu. Z początku, przyzwyczajony do nieograniczonej swobody na wyspie Tabor, nieznajomy rzucał się gniewnie w swym pokoju; obawiano się nawet, aby nie wyskoczył oknem, powoli jednak uspokoił się i pozostawiono mu zupełną swobodę ruchów. Zaczął także używać mniej zwierzęcych pokarmów, a mięso gotowane i pieczone nie budziło już w nim wstrętu. Cyrus Smith zastał go raz uśpionego snem twardym i, korzystając z tego, obciął mu włosy i brodę, tworzące rodzaj grzywy i nadające mu tak dziką postać. Później znów włożył na niego przyzwoite ubranie. Dzięki też jego staraniom, nieznajomy odzyskał postać ludzką; zdawało się nawet, że oczy jego przybrały łagodniejszy wyraz. Cyrus Smith uważał sobie za obowiązek, aby codziennie kilka godzin spędzić w jego towarzystwie; pracował w jego pokoju i zmieniał często rodzaj zajęcia, aby tym sposobem ściągać na siebie jego uwagę. Mówił głośno z towarzyszami, którzy razem, lub oddzielnie przychodzili do niego, aby odrazu przez wzrok i słuch działać na ten odrętwiały umysł. Mówili zwykle o rzeczach, dotyczących marynarki, jako o przedmiocie najwięcej zajmującym marynarza. Niekiedy zdawało się kolonistom, że nieznajomy zwraca uwagę na to, co mówią, że ich rozumie. Czasami znowu twarz jego przybierała wyraz głębokiej boleści, jakby w sercu jego kryło się moralne cierpienie; milczał jednak ciągle, choć nieraz można było sądzić, że chciałby coś powiedzieć. Biedak był zawsze spokojny i smutny. Czy jednak nie był to spokój pozorny, czy pozbawienie wolności nie było przyczyną tego smutku? Czy rzeczywiście odradzał się fizycznie i moralnie, czy też oswajał się tylko z ludźmi? Były to pytania, które Cyrus pragnął rozwijać najśpieszniej, nie chciał jednak zbyt nagle wystawiać chorego na próbę, bo w nieznajomym widział tylko chorego. Towarzysze inżyniera wzięli szczery udział w tem dziele miłosierdzia i wkrótce wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Penkroffa, zaczęli podzielać jego nadzieje. Inżynier wywierał widocznie duży wpływ na nieznajomego i potrafił w nim wzbudzić rodzaj przywiązania. Postanowił więc wypróbować to przywiązanie, przenosząc go w inne miejsce, ukazując mu to morze, na którem dawniej oczy jego tak długo się zatrzymywały, i lasy, przypominając mu ten, w którym przeżył lat tyle. — Czy tylko nie zechce uciec, skoro poczuje się wolnym — rzekł Spilett. — Przekonamy się o tem — odpowiedział inżynier. — Ho! ho! — zawołał Penkroff — jak tylko będzie mógł, ucieknie tak prędko, że go dogonić nie zdołamy! — Nie sądzę — odpowiedział inżynier. — Spróbujmy — rzekł Gedeon. Cyrus Smith i Penkroff zbliżyli się do nieznajomego, który, leżąc przy oknie, wpatrywał się w pogodne niebo. — Chodź ze mną, mój przyjacielu — rzekł do niego inżynier. Nieznajomy wstał natychmiast, zwrócił oczy na Cyrusa i poszedł za nim. Gdy spuścili się nadół, koloniści odstąpili trochę od niego, aby czuł się zupełnie swobodnym. Postąpił wtenczas kilka kroków ku morzu, oczy jego ożywiły się, lecz, nie myśląc o ucieczce, patrzył z widoczną przyjemnością na fale, rozbijające się o brzegi wyspy. — Widok morza nie budzi w nim chęci do ucieczki — rzekł Gedeon. — Zobaczymy, co będzie dalej. — Tak — rzekł Cyrus — zaprowadźmy go teraz na płaszczyznę, ażeby las zobaczył. Tam dopiero dowiemy się czegoś stanowczego. — Zresztą nie będzie mógł uciec — rzekł Nab — bo mosty są pozwodzone. — A cóż dla niego znaczy taki wąski strumień — odezwał się Penkroff. — Zaręczam, że go przeszkoczy, nie zamoczywszy nogi. — Zobaczymy — odpowiedział inżynier, nie spuszczając oczu z nieznajomego. Gdy doszli do miejsca, w którem las się zaczynał, nieznajomy z upojeniem chwytał w piersi przesiąkłe wonią drzew powietrze i zapuścił wzrok w gęstwinę. Koloniści stanęli tuż za nim, aby go przytrzymać, gdyby okazał chęć do ucieczki. Rzeczywiście była chwila, że nieszczęśliwy chciał rzucić się w strumień, oddzielający go od lasu, posunął się już naprzód, ale cofnął się natychmiast, pochylił głowę, i dwie łzy wielkie potoczyły się z jego oczu. — A! — zawołał Cyrus Smith — płaczesz, więc znów jesteś człowiekiem!